<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Kind of a Brat by Chi_Takashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370282">You're Kind of a Brat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_Takashi/pseuds/Chi_Takashi'>Chi_Takashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Age Swap, Baby Bratty Itachi, Big brother Sasuke, Bratty Itachi, Drabbles, Halloween, Little baby Shisui, M/M, No linear plot, Shisui is just trying okay!, baby Shisui - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:16:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_Takashi/pseuds/Chi_Takashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you thought baby Sasuke was a brat...wait till you meet Itachi. He loves his big brother, and his brother would let him get away with murder! Poor Shisui's got a crush...Itachi's only got eyes for Sasuke</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pick Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the wonder, the sweet, the fantastic and absolutely adorable: https://twitter.com/lilliesthings?s=20 She made me the most stunning Halloween Shiita pieces and in return, I wrote her bratty baby Itachi &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“He’s been staring at costumes for realtime twenty minutes, Sasuke,” Naruto whispered to his boyfriend. He was holding his phone with a stopwatch running. Sasuke’s eyes glanced down at the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re timing him?” Sasuke asked with a slight frown. He glanced at the time as it ticked towards twenty-five. He looked up to see his baby-seven-year-old-brother flit from one side of the aisle to the other. His cherub features were twisted into an intense pouty frown, brows drawn in a way that made him look just like their father. He got lost in thought watching the adorable little boy look between a catsuit and a pumpkin then put them back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Naruto groaned. “Will you go help him! I’m afraid he’s going to pop a brain vessel or fall into some cosmic costume picking pit if you don’t.” The blond ran a hand through his hair, leaning heavily on their cart. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the concept but silently agreed. Itachi was now going on thirty patient minutes now. It was about time Sasuke offered some brotherly advice or at the least made an executive decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need some help?” he asked quietly, squatting down next to his brother. Sharp eyes were trained now fiercely on the black cat costume from earlier. Itachi’s mouth turned down harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to be a black cat?” Sasuke chuckled. It would have been more than a little adorable but something seemed to be bothering the little boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” he finally said with a huff. “But I want to match with niisan and you are already going as something with Naruto-nii,” Sasuke’s eyes widened. “And I think Shisui’s going to make fun of me,” his shoulders slumped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Sasuke put a hand on his brother’s back. “Naruto and I can change our outfits! What did you want us to be.” Naruto started to push the cart closer to them and caught the change in carefully planned and laid out costume plans he had been working on since July. His jaw dropped then he sighed heavily in defeat when Sasuke shot him a stern look. Itachi’s eyes blinked widely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Naruto-nii...” his pink little lips pushed out as he turned to look at the frustrating blond. Naruto hid his irritation quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine ‘Tachi,” Naruto circled around to ruffle Itachi’s hair a little. “We can always use the costumes for next year,” Itachi’s face split wide in a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And as for Shisui well,” Sasuke ruffled his hair. “I’ll take care of him,” he tapped Itachi’s forehead gently. “You just worry about getting the biggest candy haul yet.” Itachi gave him a serious nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last year was a catastrophe!” the seven-year-old said dramatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll this year Niisan is taking you to the good houses! We’ll go all night if we have too,” Sasuke promised. Naruto bit his tongue knowing very well that they would be arriving at any parties they might go to very, very late. Itachi threw his arms around his brother’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what did you want us to be?” Naruto asked a little hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to go as a pumpkin, niisan to go as a witch and I’m a black cat!” he announced proudly. He ran around collecting the adult-sized costumes of each outfit for the teenagers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what was taking him so long,” Naruto whispered in a rush. “He was plotting this from the start!” The pair watched Itachi rush over with the two very long and sort of embarrassing costumes, nearly tripping over the leggings that went with the Jack-o-Lantern outfit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look!” He gushed excitably. “It even lights up!” he pressed a button to show them how the eyes and mouth of the costume glowed. He threw the outfits into the cart and smiled at them. “Can we get our candy now too?” he gushed. Before either of them could respond Itachi was zipping down to the next aisle. Naruto and Sasuke looked at their newly chosen costumes. A black cat, a Jack-o-Lantern, and a purple and black witch outfit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really spoil him,” Naruto sighed with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You enable me,” Sasuke chuckled, placing the customs down in the cart. He put his newly picked witch hat out of the cat and put it on, leaning into peck Naruto’s lips. Naruto chuckled through a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go before he short circuits in the sugar aisle,” Naruto shook his head, pushing the cart forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Niisan can we get this!” The pair of teenagers caught the seven-year-old struggling to lift a ten-pound bag of candy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely no--” Sasuke started sternly but before he could even finish the sentence the sniffles started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, niisan?” Sasuke was hit hard with the hard puppy dog eyes. “I got all a’s this marking period and you promised me I could get anything I wanted,” his voice softened, the heavy bag slowly moved back down to the ground, resting on small feet. Itachi’s lips started to push out in a pout. His head hung heavily as he glanced up at his brother through his lashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Naruto smirked. “Please niichaaaan. You promised,” Naruto egged. Sasuke shot him a nasty look before sighing heavily ad running a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said sternly. “</span>
  <b>But!</b>
  <span>” he held up a finger before Itachi could react. “You can pick a smaller bag. Not one the size of you in any candy you want.” Itachi gasped excitedly and shoved the large bag back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you niisan!” he giggled running off again to find a smaller back. Sasuke’s stern expression melted into a lopsided smile. Naruto shook his head once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may be dressed up as the witch but he’s got a spell on you,” Naruto teased. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It was an Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will Shisui ever win little Itachi's heart?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should I write more of these?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You go on Itachi,” Sasuke gave his brother a gentle nudge forward. Itachi pouted, looking over his shoulder. They had set out on their sugary endeavor in their matching costumes per Itachi’s request. The little boy had been holding his matching black cat treat bucket and proudly holding his niisan’s hand but Sasuke was now wriggling his fingers free of the small slender ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But...” his pout intensified but Sasuke chuckled and nudged his brother’s forehead with his forefinger. Itachi knew he lost the moment his little head bounced off his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said in a said little dejected voice that pulled at Sasuke’s heartstrings. Naruto almost couldn’t stifle the laugh he swallowed as he watched his boyfriend’s internal struggle. Itachi turned on his foot to join the other kids who were slowly creeping out into the street now.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, it’s like you kicked him,” Naruto chuckled as Sasuke stood. Sasuke rolled his eyes and started to pull Naruto towards the other teenager who were also on younger sibling/cousin watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brave and pouty little Itachi slung his bag over one arm and twirled his tail with the other as he scooped out the street to see who was giving out the most quality cavity givers for the night. He was typically a fan favorite when he walked up with his big brother but tonight his niisan had sent him out on his own. He quietly made his way up to the houses and each of the old ladies cooed at his ears and filled his bag much to his eager delight. He would say the night was progressing splendidly until he heard and irritatingly familiar voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa Itachi!” the bubbly voice was proceeded by the pounding of sneakers to concrete. Itachi took a slow and braced fro the very much unwanted impact of Shisui Uchiha. Large wings encircled him suddenly and a big black beak pushed over his shoulder, hooking in his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off Shisui!” he whined, feeling the beak pull his hair and the feathers get tangled in his hair. It didn’t really bother him but Shisui did and that was enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wait!” Shisui gasped, struggling to untangle them, causing them to stumble into more kids and hit the lawn of one of the houses hard. Their candy was strewn all over the lawn and sidewalk. Kids started to gather around to observe the ‘fight’. The children became more tangle and Itachi could hear the other kids stepping all over his prized candy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off me Shisui!” He yelled, tears starting to well up in his eyes. His hair was a spider’s web between them now, fully tangle in the feathers. It turns out that Shisui had decided to go as a giant black bird for Halloween.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fight fight fight fight!” the kids around them chanted and Shisui grunted, trying to pull his hands out of the straps that kept his arms in the wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying Itachi!” he snapped back, almost hitting Itachi with his beak again. Itachi pushed his hand hard against Shisui’s to close face and screamed for his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SASUKE!” he sniffled, yelling loud in Shisui’s ear. Sasuke perked up, pushing off the tree he had been leaning on the minute he heard the tiny scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that Itachi?” Sakura asked, getting up with Naruto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was!” He growled, running off to help his brother. He held his hand on as he raced down the street to find his baby brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch! Itachi stop moving! You’re making it worse and--” Shisui’s blood ran cold at the fist scream for Sasuke. “No, wait! I wasn’t trying to hurt you I just wanted to show you my--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to hug me!” Itachi snapped. “Now your fathers are all in my hair and this hurts!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But your brother is going to get mad at me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duh!” Itachi deadpanned. Sasuke skidded to a stop followed by the crew of teens. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, raising a foot to stop the rolling, blob of boys on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you bothering my brother </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>again,</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Sasuke squatted low to glare into Shisui’s eyes. The younger boy gulped and stammered to explain himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hugged me and got his feathers stuck in my hair and made me spill all my candy niisan!” Sasuke growled lowly listening to his brother’s testament. Shisui’s eyes blew wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was an accid--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe we talked about you </span>
  <b>not</b>
  <span> touching my bother the last time we spoke,” Sasuke muttered, starting to gently separate long black strands from thick black feathers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey whoa what’s going on here,” he deeper voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad!” Shisui gasped in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your son won’t stop harassing my brother,” Sasuke said through pressed lips. Kagami raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother?” Kagami looked down at the two boys. Sasuke had almost completely gotten them apart and Shisui was finally able to pull away from Itachi. He took his little feather-covered bike helmet off and set it to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad it was really an accident,” he protested. “I just wanted to show him the costume we made because I know he likes blackbirds like me,” Shisui pouted. Itachi was already rolled up in Sasuke’s protective arms. Sakura was trying to settle some of the nettings while Naruto walked over with the bag and whatever candies he could salvage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Kagami nodded sagely. “And you’ve bullied this boy in the past?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s always an accident,” Sasuke glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be Fugaku’s kid,” Kagami snorted suddenly. Sasuke’s pressed brows pressed in further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only the offspring of that man could glare at a nine-year-old the way you are right now,” he chuckled genially, much to Sasuke’s irritation. “Alright,” he put his hands on his hips. “We’re all taking a deep breath right now. You there uuuh you’re Naruto right?” Kagami spoke directly to Naruto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yessir,” Naruto snapped to attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much candy did Itachi lose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About half his haul,” Naruto said looking in the bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Itachi,” Kagami spoke gently to the sniffling boy. “Do you have any cuts?” he asked softly. “ I have a first aid kit.” Sasuke peeked at his younger brother’s pouty face. There were a few scratches but nothing the younger boy would usually make a fuss over. Itachi shook his head quietly, still sniffling. Kagami nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I propose you come back to our house for our Halloween party,” Kagami grinned. “And I promise you and Shisui can double whatever haul you made on this street,” he winked at Itachi who was already perking up. But he didn’t want to go to Shisui’s house. And Shisui had a feeling that would be the case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But dad...” he said softly, taking his father’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Itachi can make up like big boys,” he said to his son. “Isn’t that right Sasuke. We want them to be able to fight their own battles and win diplomatically correct?” It was Sasuke’s turn to wince. He agreed begrudgingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they knew it the whole squad had arrived at the fellow Uchiha family’s jumping mansion. It was fully decked out for the holiday. Itachi and Sasuke were both sort of pouting as they walked up to the house but somewhere along the line Shisui had slipped his sticky little fingers into the younger boy’s and they spent the rest of the spooky night sharing a candied apple on the front lawn. Itachi wound up with almost two garbage bags full of candy and Shisui...one step close to winning Itachi’s heart.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. But It's My Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasuke's a good brother and Shisui can get WRECKED</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wowowowowo is this...writing? DID I FINISH A PIECE! Lets all celebrate this moment!<br/>This is a super late Itachi birthday story that has absolutely nothing in common with Halloween episodes of Itachi's a Little Shit. This scene is completely based on the ever Lovely Lily's age swap comic: https://lilliesthings.tumblr.com/post/188004058925/today-in-big-bro-sasuke-au-sad-flute-music please go check it out and praise this sweet pea!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sasuke sat at his desk, sealing away a few extra pieces of paperwork into a scroll. He ran through a mental list of anything else he might need for the long to Kiri. It was going to take him about a week if he took his time. Which he wanted to, but he had a rather pressing reason, not to doddle. </span>
</p><p><span>Okay, there were several reasons for him to move with a little urgency such as getting the new documents translated and learning what happened to several of their own shinobi and Kiri’s. They had been working on a joint underwater excavation and it seemed they all suddenly went missing. So he was being sent to investigate. But the </span><b><em>most</em></b> <span>important reason was his baby brother’s birthday that was two weeks away. </span></p><p><span>He could feel the younger Uchiha watching him from the doorway. He knew he might not be able to wrap up the whole mission in a week but Itachi would officially be a teenager. He’d be damned if he missed out on celebrating that milestone with him. </span><span><br/></span> <span>Itachi watched his brother from the door. Just a sliver of him peeking in, barely past the wood. He was leaving...again. It seemed like more and more often his brother was being sent out for long missions, leaving Itachi alone. </span></p><p>
  <span>Well, not physically alone; sometimes he stayed with Naruto. Which was fine, he supposed. He was his brother’s fiancee after all but he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sasuke</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Truthfully, he resented Naruto whenever he stayed with the blond because, as Hokage, he was the very reason his brother was away from him in the first place. Not to mention, whenever Naruto dared to take Sasuke on a date when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the village it just ate up more of his precious time with his niisan. But Naruto did try to make up for it in sweets. It wouldn’t replace Sasuke but Itachi never turned down dates with the Hokage to his favorite tea shops for dango. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The honest to God worst was when he has to stay with his distant Uncle Kagami. Again, it wasn’t his uncle that was the issue. In fact, his Uncle made some of the best okonomiyaki and homemade Mitarashi dango he’d ever had. No, Uncle Kagami was fine. It was his cousin that he loathed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uchiha Shisui</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ground his teeth just thinking of the boy’s stupid smiling face. He had the most uncontrollable curls that never seem to stay orderly, unlike his big brother who was growing his hair out. Itachi smiled, seeing the small ponytail at the base of Sasuke’s neck. They would match soon! Shisui liked to pull his ponytail. Always coming up with some reason or another to touch his hair! It infuriated him. The only person allowed to touch his hair was Sasuke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers dug into the molding of the door frame. God, his cousin was irritating. Last time he had stayed there he kept trying to show him his garden! He was a constant ball of energy who never seemed to be able to stop moving for two seconds. Nothing like Sasuke who could sit stone still for hours, in blissful silence. Shisui also didn’t seem to understand how </span>
  <b>not</b>
  <span> to stare at him! All he wanted to do was sit and read in peace until his brother returned home. But no, Shisui found it prudent to show him what advanced thing he had learned and coo over how cool it was that he picked things up so quickly. Of course, he learned fast! He was fighting to rise through the ranks as fast as he could so he could join his brother on missions!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eye twitched just thinking about his cousin. He did not want to spend his thirteenth birthday with Shisui. He was a full-fledged genin now! There was no reason for Sasuke to turn him down now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crept a little further into the doorway, a smile replacing the irritation on his face. His brother looked so serene and elegant reading over scrolls at his desk. He strained his eyes to try and get a look at what his brother was reading about when the man’s voice caught his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in, little brother. What is it?” Sasuke’s smile made Itachi’s heart jump. All thoughts of Shisui flew from his mind, replaced only with Sasuke’s attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Niisan!” He chirped, bouncing on the balls of his feet into the room. Okay, here it goes! He just had to ask to go along on the mission and the two of them would spend his birthday together! No Naruto, no Shisui, and no village! Just the two of them working on their first mission together. His heart migrated to his throat. He took a deep breath to calm the dizziness starting to spin his head. “Niisan, allow me to accompany you on your upcoming mission!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood at attention, hands sharply at his sides. His eyes shone with hope and pride.  He made sure to speak with the proper formality to ensure his brother knew he was dead serious. “As you know I’m a genin now and I’m sure I can be useful to you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crossed the room to stand before his brother’s desk. He fought the urge to fidget under Sasuke’s sharp eyes. Itachi waited, keeping his chin lifted to look his brother in the eyes. The room was silent for a few heartbeats which only seemed to make Itachi’s beat louder. Sasuke’s heavy sigh finally broke the silence and Itachi’s heart with it. Sasuke’s smile fell, tugging Itachi’s hopes down even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that’s not possible,” Sasuke’s stern tone caused Itachi’s mouth to twist into a pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But brother,” he began to protest. His brows furrowed and his throat tightened. “I’ve worked so hard and know I can--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Itachi, it's too dangerous,” Sasuke cut him off. “You know that I need you to stay here and--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t be in any danger! I promise I’ll stay close, follow your orders! Niisan I graduated at the top of my class.” He pressed a hand to his chest, his lip starting to quiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry about me. Please Sasuke,” his eyes started to prick with tears. He just wanted to prove to his brother he could handle going on missions with him. He knew if he went at least once he would finally see he was grown enough and then they’d spend less time apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unwavering, Sasuke pinned him with the dreaded ‘dead-eyed stare’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This involves another village and tensions will be running high, Itachi. Again, it will be too dangerous,” Sasuke shook his head. “I promise I’ll be home in time for your birthday but in the meantime, I need you to hold down the fort.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m thirteen in two weeks,” Itachi whimpered, his brows drawing in tighter. He bit down so hard on his cheek he started to taste copper. </span>
</p><p><span>“And you’re never home anymore! You--” he swallowed hard, trying to regain himself in. His breath quickened as he tried to calm the emotions threatening to take hold. If he lost it now, Sasuke would never believe he could handle working with him.</span><span><br/></span> <span>Sasuke’s hard expression faded. He hated seeing his brother worked up like this. Well, worked up for Itachi that is. </span></p><p>
  <span>He stood up, circling the desk to stand in front of his younger brother. He leaned back against the edge of the desk and opened his arms with an apologetic look on his face. Itachi looked like a kicked puppy, casting big eyes down to the floor. Sasuke watched his brother’s lip quiver for a few more moments before he gave in. Shuffling over, Itachi wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist, burying his face in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have I ever broken a promise to you, little brother?” he pressed his face into the Itachi’s hair. He pressed a gentle kiss into the thick, dark hair. Still pouting, Itachi shook his head instead of verbally responding. Sasuke sighed a soft laugh, giving his brother a fond but tired smile. His brother really knew how to pull on his heartstrings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you already know that when I get back we will have all your favorites,” he slid his hands up Itachi’s back to rest firmly on his shoulders so he could look at him. “Cake for breakfast, dango at your favorite tea shop. You know Niisan won’t let you down,” he took Itachi’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, gently coaxing his face up to look at him. “How does that sound?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi looked down at their feet, biting his lip until Sasuke forced his face up. He wanted to go with Sasuke. None of that other stuff mattered so long as he was with Sasuke. Why wasn’t he understanding that?</span>
</p><p><span>“Maybe I can take you on the next one, but for now I need you to stay here and be the clan head while I’m gone.” Itachi’s eyes widened. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“The head?” He gasped. Sasuke nodded seriously, fighting off the smile threatening to pull at his lips. This entitled Itachi to absolutely nothing. There wasn’t anything to do with the heads coming up and he knew he trusted Naruto and Shikamaru to help him if something </span><em><span>did</span></em><span> happen. But, it would hopefully make Itachi feel like he was doing something for Sasuke. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Can you handle it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Niisan!” his chest filled with pride. Of course, he could handle something like this! He would prove once and for all to his brother he was responsible enough to go on missions with him with this! Sasuke smiled at him, leaning in to kiss his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good now,” he clapped his beaming brother on the shoulder. “Go get ready to stay at Shisui’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Niisan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi just can’t win, can he?</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>